potter et granger investigation:maison serdaigle
by didite
Summary: une série de vols et du vandalisme à serdaigle inconcevable!mais pourtant ces petits larçins mettent tout le monde mal à l'aise.Peutêtre que Hermione et Harry arriveront à détendre l'atmosphère!
1. Chapter 1

_coucou! je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira mais s'il vous plaît je veux des reviews j'aimerai vraiment savoir si vous aimez!_

_alors un petit mot sur l'histoire si tout se passe bien je devrais faire à peu près les adaptations des livres sur Hercule Poirot de Agatha Christie_;

_Là cette l'adaptation de Pension Vanilos d'où le titre de la fic pour rester dans le même ton!Première enquête de l'agence Potter et Granger investigation_

_et j'espère pas la dernière!_

et surtout les persos sont à Rowlings et la base de l'histoire à agatha Christie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Affaire 1: la maison Serdaigle

chapitre1

Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley travaillaient tranquillement dans la bibliothèque.Tout était silencieux, jusqu'au moment où la rousse poussa un juron pour la énième de la soirée la gryffondor commis une erreur d'orhographe dans son devoir de sortilège!Enervée, Hermione demanda à son amie la raison de son étourdissement à la Neville.

-"Je pense à Luna", fit gravement Ginny.

-"Quand Harry va savoir ça!",pouffa Hermione

-"Très drôle, hilarant.Mon frère a une mauvaise influence sur toi.Non, Luna m'a confiée deux ou trois choses qui sont louches à Serdaigle."

-"Raconte!ça m'intéresse!",demanda Hermione qui laissa tomber ses devoirs.

-"eh,bien, pour commencer il y a eut des vols et des affaires abîmées, des actes malveillants cela fait plusieurs mois déjà."

-"Attends,"l'interrompit Hermione,"des vols, du style objets de valeur bijoux, argent et autres babioles."

-"C'était plutôt des babioles que des objets de valeurs".

-"quel genre?"

-"Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas , Luna est drôlement secouée, elle en perd même son air loufoque!"

-"tu sais qu'on devrait faire, c'est de se réunir avec Luna.Oh!Cela ne te dérange pas que Harry se joigne à nous cette histoire va sur mon l'intéréssé?3

-"Je crois que pour Luna ça ne posera pas de problème et qui sait vous trouverez la solution!"

-"Disons demain près du chêne à 3 heures, je vais tout de suite avertir Harry,"sur cela, Hermione quitta de la bibliothèque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ce n'est que le début j'attends votre opinion à vos claviers!


	2. Chapter 2

_voici un nouveau chapitre plus long que le premier!Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews.biz.J'espère en recevoir d'autres!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapitre 2

Arriva l'heure du rendez-vous ,les quatres amis se trouvèrent en-dessous du gand chêne,comme Hermione l'avait prévue Harry s'était prit d'intérêt pour cette fameuse histoire de vols.Hermione aussi s'y intéréssait vaguement car même si elle avait de l'affection pour Luna elle n'accordait que très peu de foi à sa parole.Cependant elle devait s'avouer que l'attitude de la serdaigle l'inquiétait.En effet Luna paraissait troublé son air absent et désintétréssé remplacé par de la nervosité.Quand elle se mit à parler sa voix tremblait:

-"Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il y a eut des vols bizarres et des choses malfaisantes qui se sont passés.En plus, les objets n'ont aucunes valeurs à part une bague mais elle a été rendue une semaine après."

-"Tu te souviens de ce qui a été volé?",demanda Harry.

-"Oui, j'ai fait une liste."

_un escarpin noir_

_un bracelet _

_une bague avec diamants(retrouvé dans le potage)_

_un poudrier_

_un bâton de rouge à lèvres_

_une strutoscope_

_une robe de sorcier de flanelle usagé_

_des bougies_

_un boîte de chocolats_

_des sels de bain _

_une étole en soie (retrouvé déchiqueté)_

_de la poudre de bicornes_

_un sac retrouvé en lambeau_

_un livre de cuisine_

-"C'est ce qui a été volés?",s'étonna Harry.

-"Oui, c'est bizarre,non?Au début,il pensait tous que c'était moi mais après avoir retrouvé l'étole dans un état épouvantable ils ont arrêté car ils savent que je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille.Etrange qu'ils ont pensé à moi, je suis pourtant tout ce qui à de plus normale.",fit Luna pensive.

-"Hum, oui on peut dire ça.Mais la bague retrouvé dans du potage c'est étonnant!Je me demande pourquoi il ou elle l'a rendu.",dit Hermione.

-"Il ou elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait de la valeur,et le coupable ne voulait sans doute pas d'ennuis avec les professeurs.J'imagine que personne

n'a prévenu Dumbledore ou Flitwick?Non,par pour des vols sans valeur.Par contre l'écharpe et le sac à dos c'est un coup bas!A qui appartenaient ces objets?,fit Harry.

-"Je ne sais plus mais je te promet que je vais m'en souvenir.

Elle allait poursuivre quand Michael Corner apparut.

-"Luna tu connais la dernière?Les notes de Jane Deauclair ont été badigeonné d'encre verte.Ells sont devenues illisibles.",leur apprit Corner.

"Il faut que le coupable se dénonce l'ambiance est pourri et avec ça rien ne va s'arranger.Bon faut que je préviennes le préfet.Salut!"

Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

-"Demain on va à serdaigle."Au fait Luna ,avant fais-moi un petit résumer des personnes qu'on va y trouver!


End file.
